Judgement of Corruption
by AmeChu-Vocaloid
Summary: Another AmeChu lemon to the vocaloid song 'Judgment of Corruption.'


More AmeChu. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: We don't claim to own Hetalia or any of the characters in any way, shape or form.

You look around, not believing that the man standing before you got you found innocent of prostitution. How the heck would you go about doing that?

"….Xiexie for defending me, aru…" You smile, looking at him, still not believing that someone so goofy-looking could get through this trial cleanly.

**The judiciary system is so tainted here, that a defendant's charges are based solely on the level of his wealth.**

He smirks. "No problem…." You look at him with an uneasy look as he puts his hand out and grins. "Hand it over…"

You fumble through your pockets for a bit and pull out a fat wad of money, your fingers lingering on the metallic weapon concealed within. You sigh and hand the money over, the man before you taking it and cramming it into his pocket look at him with a slight look of discomfort as he looks you over, his eyes not missing a single inch.  
>"I know you've got more…" He smirks, pinning you to the wall with his large, strong arms either side, making it impossible for you to get out.<p>

**I, the Master of the Court, seek after not justice or righteousness, but money.**

Your eyes widen in horror. "W-wait a minute, aru. Y-you said I had to give you money… Y-you said nothing about this!"

**Even if it's the most atrocious scoundrel, as long as he pays up, I will gladly spare him. ** **After all, money makes the mare go.**

You look at at him, the looming figure before you producing a perverted-looking smirk. You struggle slightly as he kisses you softly, not wanting the attention that he's giving you.

"Shut up… I know you have more to give…. Than just money…" He grins sadistically, glaring you down.

"….F-fine." You mumble, staring at the floor as though your life depended on it. Alfred kisses you hard, not caring that you weren't kissing back, your mind desperately thinking for a way to escape.

**couldn't care less about their looks, age, ethnicity, or gender.**

You kiss back hesitantly, trying to keep your mind off the fact that you'll probably never see the light of day again.

**What's important is whether or not they have enough money. That's all that matters.**

You hold back a moan as he forces his larger tongue into your mouth, said man's tongue exploring all there is to see, in this relatively unexplored area.

**Your life is in my hands. If you wish to be spared, then cough up the coins!** **That's right, your charges are at my discretion, at the mercy of my judgment of corruption.**

Alfred moans as you suck his tongue lightly, teasing and grinding it between your teeth. You struggle as he begins to strip you slowly, your panic meter quickly rising.

**I need money to cure my daughter's handicapped legs. ** **Once I have assembled seven containers of deadly sins, my wish will surely be granted.**

You help him rid you of your clothes, the only barrier between guilty and innocent shed, and discarded onto the cold, hard floorboards of judgment.

**At today's court, too, where misgivings unfold, the evildoers snicker while the innocent weep.** **In order for my own long cherished wish to come true, I must continue wielding my gavel of injustice**

The defense attorney takes his own shirt off, pausing for a moment to let you marvel at his beautiful, ripped chest. He holds you against the plain, cream wall, kissing and nipping a trail down your chest.

**A vicious general who slaughtered countless innocent people of course should be sentenced to death.** **However, I was bribed into proclaiming him innocent.**

You moan as he licks one of your nipples and bites it slightly, the feeling of his tounge sending a shiver up your spine.

"N-nya…." You shudder and struggle slightly as he sucks on it, trying to ignore the sensations of pleasure that were being given to you, mentally cursing yourself a little for not being able to repay him.

**The people's outrage brought forth an uprising. That general was killed anyway, and his dead body left in the wilderness to rot. **

"A-aah…!" You moan as he bites on it again, his tongue exploring all there is to see. You groan and shiver as you feel a warm hand pinch and twist the other nipple, another shiver being sent up your spine. _Something isn't right here…_

**The brunt of the rage, however, is directed at me, and the people set my house ablaze.**

You arc your back a little, shaking partly in ecstasy, partly in fear – fear of what is to become of you. "A-aaah…~!"

"A-aah~!" You moan loudly as he thrusts into you, said man letting a moan escape his lips.

**Oh, my beloved "daughter", as long as we're together, there's nothing to fear.** **In the remains of my burned-down house, you'll probably find the lonely corpses of a parent and his child...**

You moan as the man behind you shows no mercy, moving hard and fast, your untouched length twitching with want.

**When I have come back to my senses, I find myself alone at the gate to the netherworld.**

You squirm as he begins to slam in and out, trying your hardest not to make any pleasurable noises.

"N-n-nnnnng…." Alfred moans loudly, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic by the second. You arc your back all the way as he slams into your prostate, moaning loudly.

"A-aaah~! M-meiyou, i-if you do that….!" You gasp and moan loudly as the man continues to slam into you, the sensation sending shivers up your spine. He screams and tilts his head back, the only noises escaping his lips are the erotic moans of pleasure. He closes his eyes and screams again.

"G-g-gonna….!" You scream as he hits your prostate again, rolling your hips against him. You shudder and moan as you feel your attorney fill you up inside, cum dripping from your entrance down your leg, the feeling so erotic that you scream and cum. You're panting heavily, all to aware of the situation that has just passed, irrational thoughts skimming across your mind. Suicide, murder, rape – they're all there. You try to ignore the sound of Alfred moaning, said man pulling out and collapsing against the solid plaster wall.

**Am I going to Heaven or Hell? The one deciding that will be the Master of the Hellish Yard.**

You fall onto the floor, your breath coming out in sharp pants. You reach for your pile of clothes on the floor, reaching into your pocket, pulling out the gun that was concealed withing.

You look at Alfred and kiss him softly. "S-Sorry, aru... but I have another job to do..."

You put the gun to his head, the other man staring at you in shock. You smile sadistically as you pull the trigger, Alfred screaming before collapsing into a bloody corpse on the hard, cold floorboards.

**Even if it's the most atrocious scoundrel, as long as he pays up, he will be spared. **

**After all, money makes the mare go, even in Hell.**

You deliver the dead corpse before you a sadistic grin. "I'll never hand over my money to the likes of you."

**Smiling, I whisper into his ear: "I'll never hand over my money to the likes of you."** **Immediately, my body is plunged through the gate, and falls towards the bottom of the abyss.**

You take one last glance at the body on the floor, and the ever-growing pool of crimson blood that is covering the floor.

**That's right, your charges are at my discretion, at the mercy of my judgment of corruption. Therefore, I will not allow anyone to judge my sins; I will not approve any judgment against me.**

You grin sadistically at the empty courtroom, not a single thought in your head. "N-nobody will ever judge me again…" You raise the silver pistol to your head, giggling with insanity.

"N-never again…" The only sound in the courtroom is the sound of a bullet, and the screaming of a true madman as he falls.

**That's right, some time in the future, I will once again gather the fragments of the deadly sins into my hands. By that time, Hell will probably have become a Utopia for my daughter and me...**

Reviews would be appreciated! Also, please tell us if it was any good =n=


End file.
